Harry Potter and the Mother of Xovers
by Psychelle
Summary: What happens when Voldie takes over the school for one year? Where will our most famous students go and who will be there with them? Xover, AU and Slash.Rated for language and sexual content


Harry Potter and the Mother of xovers

**Warning:** SLASH/Alternate Universe/Xover. This story has no plot, it makes no sense, it's just really funny. It's a xover between so many things that'll just pop out of nowhere. This contains original characters that are from my other story (currently on hold... it's Harry Potter) and the characters form Harry Potter know them. Elle Michaels and Serene Yugure know the Harry Potter characters! Also it's AU because of the xover. It'll be all in a School. Rated for Language and sexual Content.

Don't like xovers/slash/pointless/funny fics, Click the pretty BACK button NOW! For those who like it Enjoy! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters that appear here but the ones I'm gonna put here now that me and my friends (I have permission from them) created: Elle Michaels and her pet cat Kuroneko, Serene Yugure and her pet fox Shadow, and Zery Yukishiro and her pet dog Yasha.

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, Ron, Snape/-- the rest of them you'll find out as you read.

**Summary: **What happens when Voldie takes over the school for one year? Where will our most famous students go and who will be there with them? Xover, AU and Slash.

Author notes within the story (there not that many...) are written like this blablabla

More Author Notes at the end... and with no more ranting ... The world premiere of Harry Potter and the Mother of Xovers: chapter one. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Hogwarts and "New School" letters

Somewhere in America...more like in Chicago

"Elle! Wake UP!"

"Shut up mother I'm already awake!"

"Don't you talk to me like that I'm the mother"

"SO WHAT? You're also the fucker"

They kept fighting and shouting until Elle's cat Kuroneko, went flying inside by the window.

"I swear he needs help" Elle said as she saw Kuroneko flying back to his tree house.

"Honey! Your flying/hissing 'cat' is here with a letter"

"I'm allergic to bees and you call me honey?"

Her mom walks over to Elle and Kuroneko flies in again.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, just give me the letter and get out"

"You're PMS-ing again aren't you?" said her mom with a curious look on her face.

"Just shut up!"

Elle takes the letter and reads it aloud:

"Ms. Elle Michaels

We are sorry to inform you that you've been expelled from Hogwarts School of – you know the rest, I'm old and don't want to say all this- You have been moved to a school out of this world cause your stupidity is to much for our world. Have a great time in the school which I don't have the name yet.

Also your friends Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy (by order of Mr. Potter) Ms. Granger, Ms. Yugure and Mr. Weasley (along with many others of the school) will be attending the other school to. Please don't die there, maybe next year will accept you again to Hogwarts.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress and fugitive

P.S. Forget the fugitive part"

"Great! THAT'S JUST GREAT! Just what I need, to go to another school, oh well, at least Harry will be there, but he's with Dr...Dra...Dra...Drac...DRACO!"

"Sweetie, do you need your pills now?" Out of nowhere came her mother again.

Elle laid on the floor unconscious.

"I guess that's a yes..." said Elle's mom while opening some pills.

Somewhere in Japan

"Serene!"

"What?"

"Get down here"

In the Kitchen

"What do you want?"

"Shadow brought a letter for you"

"Ok" Serene picked up the letter and opened it, reading it aloud:

It's the same letter Elle got. the author is 2 lazy 2 write it again

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"WHAT?"

"I'm going to another school and Elle's going too... that...that...that WHORE!"

"ooo...k..."

"She's crazy, psycho..." Serene starts to rant and the story goes on.

Somewhere in Tokyo 

A cute white dog entered a room; he hopped in to bed where a girl slept

Bark Bark Bark Bark

"Oh for fucks sake shut the hell up Yasha"

Bark Bark

The Girl got up and threw the pillow at the dog making him fall of the bed.

Growl Yasha got under the covers and got something brown and furry, he pulled it and the girl fell off the bed, it was her tail.

"DAMN YOU!"

Bark Wags tail

"I so hate you" Zery says as she stares at Yasha

Bark Bark

"Why do you have to wake me up?"

The dog went to the closet and grabbed a book and brought it to Zery

"School"

Bark

sigh "Ok, you really suck"

Barks and wags tail

While she was staring at her dog and an owl came through the window and dropped a letter on the bed and quickly left.

"WTF?" she said while taking the letter and she read it.

"Ms. Zery Yukishiro,

We are sorry to inform you -ahem- I mean, we are pleased to inform you that you've accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sorry to inform you that you will be attending another school for this year. Later is the info about it. You will not be at Hogwarts because our Dark Lord, who I support, has taken over the school only for this year, by some 'inside' help, -ahem ME! ahem- so forget all that, I'm high and humping Voldie right now (which is strange considering Im humping and saying all this...), Go to this train station...um...8¾... (9¾ is for Hogwarts...) and then you'll take the plane/train/submarine/all-in-one to go to the school. Don't die so you can come and see Hogwarts next year.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress/fugitive/Voldie's Bitch

P.S. Forget all after Deputy Headmistress"

"WTF? Another school? Great!"

The dog wags the tail and hits her.

"Yasha, don't wake me up anymore, ok?

Bark Bark

"Damn I have to take that in one day and it's all to get to a fucking school, NO FUCKING WAY"

Then Yasha bit her tail and growl

"Stupid mutt fine I'll go but you'll go with me" He left and barks and gets his bone and wags his tail when he gets next to Zery.

"Right..."

Somewhere back in England

In 4Privet Drive was Harry in his room and Hedwig was out. She came back with 3 letters, 1 from Hogwarts, and 1 from Hermione and 1 from Ron. He read the one from Hogwarts and it read:

"Hello Mr. Potter, sorry for not making the usual letter but Minerva, or Professor McGonagall, is busy with V- I mean she's just busy. Some of our 'greatest' students will be moved to another school because He (as in he I mean Voldemort) has taken over the school. Do not worry he said (and very nicely too) that it'll be for this year only for what reason I dunno. I do hope you have a good time there. In this letter there is the information on the school. Please write after you go there so you can tell me how it is there.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore"

He read the information about the school and then thought about it.

"Ok, what was it with Dumbledore's letter..." he ignored the new schools name, information and opened Hermione's letter and it read:

"Hey Harry, I got my letter too, the school is named Shoki de nai Gakko, which I looked and theres no info about it. I killed myself (not really but I did cut) for not being able to know anything, all I know is that shoki de nai means crazy and gakko means school, so crazy school. I must go, I have to analyze this and I'll get back to you.

P.S. I read that Elle is going too, watch out!"

After that he opened and read it Ron's letter:

"Hey Mate,

Hermione is doing one of her things again, so I'm worried. We're going to that school to, I mean did something happened in Hogwarts? Sorry for the short letter but I'm tired (and so is the writer, Shh) so see ya on the platform

Take care and watch over Hermione,

Ron Weasley"

"He always worries about her, too bad he's gay, she likes him"

Somewhere else in England 

In the master bedroom lay two figures in the bed cuddling and snogging until an owl started to peck with his pick the window.

"Blasted animal"

"It has a letter on his leg"

He took the letter from the owl and read out loud:

"Prof. Snape,

I'm sorry to inform you... I mean Glad to inform you that you (and Remus of course) are being assigned to a different school; do to Voldemort taking over Hogwarts for the year. I ask you to watch over our Hogwarts students

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore"

"Watch over the student?"

"In another school..."

"How did he know that you where here?" Snape asked Remus as he looks between the letter and Remus.

"Maybe he hid a camera somewhere..."

They started to look all over the room.

"He wouldn't?" Snape asked still looking all over the room.

"Oh please you know he would, just like that time he did it to Minerva. I've never been the same after I saw Minerva humping Voldie"

"She was? Then why doesn't he fire her?" Snape said very interested in the gossip p/n who knew?

"Because he's sick! And he's a Perv! I bet you anything that he is watching them right now! Maybe he is watching us too?"

In Dumbledore's House

"GO MINERVA GO! JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP! Man she looks like a rabbit..."

There were moans and screams and more sound coming from the T.V. (Yes Dumbledore owns a T.V. a normal T.V.) "Look at Voldie hump now! I think I know why he wasn't to 'kill' Harry now. Kill as in 'kill'" He winks at himself as he says the word kill and laughs maniacally, and he continues to watch them.

P/N: Hey! Psychelle here! Well that's our first chapter whatcha think? R&R! Also this is a story 3 ppl are writing. Psychelle (that's me), Eda & Inu. Again R&R! Flames/critiques/insults/whatever just review and tell me!... Tell US!...Also I dont have a beta ( and blond moment I dunno whats for, all I know is that is for something) so if anything is misspelled tell me cause it'll kill me (ask my friends, I can be a teacher, butI hate it)

E/N: This was Psychelle's idea; I'm just here for the ride.

I/N: I'm still fighting with my dog, but I'm working here cuz a lot of my fav characters are here.

P.S. P/N – are Psychelle's Notes

E/N – are Eda's Notes

I/N – are Inu's Notes

I said this was a xover but I won't say just yet who else will be here. They're gonna surprise you... We are still writing Chapter 2 but in chap 2 the xover starts. It's an anime (or 2)many ppl like, and of course there is slash! R&R!


End file.
